Star Wars: Shadow The Light Within the Force
by Xarenim Ohkran
Summary: A young Jedi must discover the truth behind his mysterous life and put himself into a battle that would make him a hero whether he lives or dies...


Prologue  
  
  
  
High above on the mountain top shadowed by the setting sun was the great Jedi Master, Senar Kohnar. He was in a deep Jedi trance that could only be stopped by the person in the trance. This particular trance however was very unusual. Days went by and the Master just stayed there completely unmoving in all weather. Rain and fog came through. Snow and wind came through. Only when something dangerous was close did he actually bring a force shield up to protect him.   
  
His padawans came up the mountain to look for him and turned back when they learned of his status. More days passed on through the month and it turned to the wet season this planet had to offer.   
  
He was looking for something deep inside the mysteries of the Force. It was something that thousands, perhaps even tens of thousands, of Jedi tried and failed. Maybe he was the one to unlock the secret when his more powerful predecessors could not.  
  
Senar Kohnar was the average Jedi Master. Powerful and 'all knowing' in and of the Force. He kept track of thousands of different subjects that plagued the Republic. In the very recent events of the battles and the start of the war, he has watched over the deaths of every death of every Jedi. The pain of the dead spread to him and almost overwhelmed him. He drew upon their pain and suffering to relieve them of it. Whoever died among the ranks of Jedi was quickly at peace.   
  
He hated watching the war ravage the galaxy, he hated fighting, he hated power itself. For he knew that power lead to corruption and corruption led to many different but equally important things. He vowed to stop all the fighting, even in his old age, and discovered a way to accomplish this this even far beyond the death of his mortal body. How he could accomplish this unperceivable feat he had to find out.  
  
He concentrated deeply on his surroundings and enveloped everything into the Force. The touch of the Force was exhilarating to his surroundings. Every plant, animal, insect, and the lowliest germ or bacteria lit up with spectacular depths and dimensions in the presence of the Force. Time seemed to slow down around him as his presence in the Force moved outward in every direction and made him take in more than anyone could ever accomplish. He knew what everything was doing in the immediate area, but his presence could not push any farther past the twenty meter mark. It was more than what the average Master could do, and he was sure of it.   
  
Time ticked by and he became even more deeper in meditation. Slowly the events of the past became clearer and clearer as he began to realize the true meaning of the Force. In a final effort to dig deeper, he realized that what he was going to do would make him seem like part of the Sith…  
  
The Jedi Master Senar Kohnar was brought in front of the Jedi Council on Coruscant. He knew what was going to happen, and knew that he would not resist in any way. Senar knew where his true loyalties were, despite many people not trusting a powerful Jedi turning his back on the ways of the Force that they were accustomed to. It was a long turbolift ride up to the top of the Jedi Temple and very solitary because everyone in the building knew who and what he was. Finally, the turbolift stopped on the highest floor and opened to him to reveal the floor to which his destiny lay. He took one step through the door and his boot hit with a solid tap that echoed through the corridor. One after another he edged towards the door. One after another his heart beats sounded throughout him. One after another, he knew the Jedi Council would fall.  
  
The door opened up to him with a distinct swishing-sound, and he stepped into the ring of Jedi Master's surrounding him. Into the center of the ring he went to face the most prestigious of the Jedi Council and bowed to them. "Master Kohnar you come before us because we have summoned you on your recent actions," the powerful commanding voice, yet sympathetic, of Master Windu came.  
  
"I know my actions have brought me dangerously close to the Dark Side of the Force, yet I feel it deep in my heart that it is where my destiny lays," Senar replied.  
  
"You have used abilities that only Sith would use, Master Kohnar. That alone is the reason why we are forcing you to leave the Order," the soft voice of Master Yoda said in vain.  
  
"I have considered you a friend Senar, and still do in many ways, but you have stepped over the line in which has been etched in stone for many millennia," Depa Billaba stated.  
  
"I speak for the fallen of our numbers. We have died protecting the people under our care because of the Sith, and would still live if this tyranny never started in the first place," the Cerean Jedi Master Ki-Adi-Mundi said.  
  
"I also find you a very good friend and trust you, Senar, but we cannot risk the lives of other's and our very own," the Kel-Dor Jedi Master stated.  
  
"Enough with this my friends. I understand your reasons and will abide by them. But believe me when I say that I will not betray you. I will fight along side you if I must to prove this, even die in the process. Just know that deep in my heart I am like you, even if darkness lays near the top," Senar stopped and turned toward the door.  
  
The door swished open and an aide of Chancellor Palpatine's walked in with a data pad. The young man walked right by Senar and handed it to Mace Windu. Waiting for the JedI Master to finish, the man stood there. Finally, he handed it back to the man and the aide abruptly left. A few seconds ticked by and everyone gazed at Senar Kohnar. "I already know what it says. And I knew that it was unavoidable. Things are not what they seem with Chancellor Palpatine. There is something even more deep in the Republic that will shred it to unrecognizable pieces if it isn't stopped."  
  
Then he was gone.  
  
At one of the hundreds, maybe even thousands, of inconspicuous spaceports Senar walked through the crowed hallways to his ship to take him home. He sensed a group of HoloNet reporters waiting for him at the door and knew that if he used the Force to dissuade them he would be arrested for sure. He walked up to pass them but was blocked by the mass of them. "Master Kohnar, can we have a-."  
  
"Can we talk with yo-."  
  
"Please tell us wh-."  
  
"Everyone stop!" He boomed, "take a good look at me all of you. I am no longer a Jedi Master but I am a Shadow Knight and the first of them at least. I have been condemned for my own beliefs on the ways of the Force. My title of Jedi Master has been revoked and my padawans have been taken away. My citizenship for the Republic is now destroyed and I am thus banished from all Republic systems. But I will continue to fight for the people I have sworn to protect because there are many things not being said and I fear something is strangely amiss."  
  
Then once again, he was gone…  
  
On the distant planet of the ice planet Hoth, Senar Kohnar lived for the rest of his life. With his remaining credits, he bought supplies and another ship. He lived there until the end of the Clone Wars and the beginning of the Emperor's New Order. He married a woman from Correlia in secret, and brought her to Hoth with him. She had one son named Xarenim Ohkran. They both raised him as though he had none of the Force abilities his father had because they knew they could not raise him within the current Order.   
  
Senar knew that he could control the Force within his genetic line, and made it so that his great grandson would be unnaturally strong in the Force. Xarenim only had minute abilities but they were totally ignored by his parents.  
  
Then one day he knew it was time to make his wife and son leave, for he knew that someone was coming for him because he posed a dangerous threat to the New Order. Both his son and his wife were gone within one hour and bound for Correlia.   
  
Senar watched from afar the ship inbound to his home. He stood there and watched it land in front of him in the searing cold snowy winds. One of the Emperor's mighty 'Hands' came out of her ship with her purple lightsaber lit. He knew it was time. In a furious Force battle that he knew he had to lose, Senar was cut in half by the female Emperor's Hand. He disappeared into the Force forever… 


End file.
